Failed Revenge
by CastieltheSeer
Summary: Astaroth took Leixia, Natsu and Xiba! What will Maxi do about it?


A man with a white jacket but no shirt walked around a barren landscape where he and his trainees were known to hang out. The only problem was that he was alone, and what's worse is that he didn't know why. Suddenly a note blew his way. He picked it up and began reading.

**"Maxi: I've taken your puny little maggots and trapped them. IF you're brave enough, show your face and fight for them yourself. They only go unharmed if you win the fight against me. Otherwise I kill them one by one, as I did to your crew and your dearest best friend. -Astaroth"**

Fury built up in the being of Maxi burning down to his core. "The goddamned freak took the kids I swore to protect!" He hissed loudly, his voice echoing throughout the landscape. "He's gonna pay, oh man is he going to fucking pay!" He shouted as he started walking. He knew exactly where to go to find the 'freak' that took his students from him.

He walked without stopping, he didn't need to. Maxi knew exactly what he needed to do and when to do it. He had been preparing to kill off Astaroth for many years now. He had been training to kill off Astaroth, even so far to go as to teach his students (Leixia, Xiba and Natsu) how to defend themselves against Astaroth. However apparently, Maxi didn't train them well enough because they were now all in the freak's clutches. This didn't sit well with the nunchuck-bearing warrior.

Finally, Maxi's destination had been reached. A building with two levels. An upper-level which has a fancy area full of vines guarding an edge but has enough room to fight. The lower area had rooms for fighting as well but also an opening to knock people out of the ring. That wasn't important right now, what was important was finding Astaroth and where he was keeping Leixia, Xiba and Natsu. Maxi made his way to the upper level where he figured Astaroth would be here holding his students captive. He was right. Standing confidently with his humongous axe was none other than the green giant, Astaroth. Tied to three different stakes were his students. Leixia looked panicked and frightened. Natsu looked scared and anxious. Xiba was trying his best to force a smile Maxi's way. "Heya Maxi. We're sorry we got captured." Xiba chuckled awkwardly. "Don't sweat it, kid. I'll get ya safe from this freak." Maxi growled. Astaroth let out a deep chuckle. "As if. You won't defeat me. Not even your entire crew could've."

"I've had years to train. You. Are. Going. Down." Maxi promised as he held his nunchucks firmly. Astaroth picked up his axe and lugged it over his shoulder. "Alright, you fuckin' retard. Come show me that you want these maggots back." Maxi fought back a growl and came running at Astaroth. "You. FREAK!" He swung his nunchucks with the force of a thousand men and with the anger of a hundred bulls. Astaroth didn't expect the other to be so light on his feet and got hit with this force. The green giant stumbled backwards a few steps before making a sharp turn and swinging his axe with speed that can match a cheetah's. Maxi flew back into a wall and he hissed upon the impact. "Freak, freak, freak, FREAK!" He howled as he ran at the green giant and spun his nunchucks in a circle to mimic a helicopter's blade's rotation. Astaroth managed to block, using his axe as a shield. The two kept going at an intense fast rate, axes and nunchucks being flung at the other.

Astaroth swung his axe, perfectly aimed, at Maxi's hand. Maxi pulled back, but not fast enough. His nunchucks were slapped out of his hand. "Fuck!" He swore.

Astaroth's mouth twisted into a crooked smirk. "Looks like I'm just about to win." Maxi's eyes darted to where his nunchucks landed. To his disappointment, they landed right near Astaroth. It's certain failure if he is to grab them. He has to rely on his dodging skills. Astaroth ran at Maxi, and head-butt the smaller man. Maxi groaned in pain as he flew back. He hit the floor, slowly he got up. "I really hate you." He groaned. Xiba, Leixia and Natsu watched in horror. "Lord Maxi!" Leixia shrieked. Maxi watched Astaroth carefully. The green giant stomped to Maxi and swung his axe with force of a roaring typhoon. Maxi hissed as he felt the air get forced out of him. He felt blood ooze down his chest and down his white pants. He was breathing heavily, the axe hit his rib cage pretty harshly. Astaroth smirked as he swung again, lower, hitting Maxi's stomach. Maxi coughed up blood and fell to the floor, blood flowing from the two wounds at an alarming rate.

The screams of Maxi's students filled the air. "Maxi!" Xiba hollered. "Lord Maxi!" Natsu and Leixia screamed in unison. Maxi couldn't support his own weight any more. He laid down and continued coughing up blood. His lungs were screaming for air, his ribs were shrieking in intense pain. Astaroth's laugh filled the air as he turned to the three students. "Your turn!" He cackled as he approached Natsu. In just several seconds, he had decapitated the three students. Their heads sat at the bottom of the stakes they were tied to. Astaroth laughed as he finally killed Maxi and everyone he loved. This world was his to own and no one else's.


End file.
